Moving Day Part 1
'Moving Day Part 1 '''is the 11th episode of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]] and first half of the two part episode and the 21st episode overall. Summery Jessie and the Ross's go on their separate ways after Mrs Chesterfield sells their apartment. Plot (Skai Jackson): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment Jessie and the kids were coming back from the park when they were in the lobby. Jessie thanks for taking us to the park today said Zuri. No problem kids it is fun going to the park and taking my mind off from Parker and Tony said Jessie. Just as they arrived back upstairs in their apartment house they saw Bertram giving someone a tour to of the apartment. So as you can see we have a pool and a hockey set upstairs and a spa down below so let us know when you wanna give us that offer said Bertram. I give you offer now said the buyer as he gave Bertram the check as he walked away. Thank you we will be in touch said Bertram. Soon the buyer left leaving Jessie and the others were shocked and surprised. Bertram what was that all about asked Emma? Hey it wasn't me its not fault that I put the for sale sign up said Bertram. For sale sign said Jessie. Soon Jessie looked at the sign that was on the wall. Oh man Mrs Chesterfield must of put that for sale sign up from next door and must of changed it to our apartment said Jessie. Oh then must be a mistake then said Emma. Then it is said Zuri. But Ravi didn't think so at all. Well maybe this isn't a mistake at all said Ravi. Jessie and the others were shocked to what Ravi said. Ravi soon walked into the kitchen and Jessie soon followed him alongside with Emma Zuri and Bertram who were also shocked too. Ravi what are you talking about you really would wanna sell this apartment asked Zuri? Well yea because this is a large amount of money said Ravi. Wait a minute Ravi wanting to have this large amount of money from a buyer who wants our apartment said Emma. Ravi what's going on why do you want us to move asked Jessie? Well there's too many memories and painful moments here said Ravi. I mean its been to painful since Luke died said Ravi. Well I think we should move so I can leave you guys said Bertram. Bertram not helping said Jessie. Whatever I don't care said Bertram. Ravi if we move then mom and dad would have to be notified about this said Emma. Well tell them that we are moving at the end of the week this check that the buyer gave us is worth 1,000 dollars said Ravi as he left the kitchen. Everyone was shocked and they looked at each other. To Be Continued Trivia